


Wings

by ajisaihime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Tenn, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood and Gore, Demon!Gaku, Human!Ryuunosuke, Imprisonment, M/M, Mostly Ryuu POV, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Romeo and Juliet kind of theme?, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadistic Mob Characters, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime
Summary: The two newest inmates of the prison Ryuunosuke works at as a guard got convicted for a crime he certainly doesn't deem one.
Relationships: Yaotome Gaku/Kujou Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Sweety Captivation cards had a great impact on me, OBVIOUSLY. Though this is rather dark, please mind the tags!
> 
> Title comes from "Wings" by Birdy.

Ryuunosuke is living a comfortable life but being a guard at a prison for magical entities is not always easy, especially considering his extraordinary empathy.  
  


And the two newest inmates really make his resolution to be strict with the jailed perpetrators waver because their crime is not something Ryuunosuke would actually call one: Love.

  
When he first heard that a demon and an angel were to be transferred to the prison for 'inappropriate behavior' Ryuunosuke was not surprised about the demon getting his butt locked up for such a reason but.. an angel?  
  


He almost chocked on his sip of coffee being told that these two, namely Gaku and Tenn, were not only convicted for the same crime but it apparently was because of the _same crime_.

A romantic relationship between a demon and an angel is as unusual as it gets because their races are natural enemies and Ryuunosuke was told that they both knew very well that relations of any kind between their species are forbidden.

Their determination to hold on to their love despite the risk is what makes Ryuunosuke's heart ache and even more so whenever he's checking up on them in their cells. Heaven and Hell obviously really didn't like what they did because their punishment doesn't only lie in being locked away – it's far worse than that in Ryuunosuke's opinion.  
  


Their cells are the only ones that are not separated by a thick wall but a diaphanous barrier. It is transparent so they are able to see each other but they can neither touch nor hear the other. Condemned to have what their hearts long for right in front of their eyes but denied the sound of their voices and the warmth of their skins. It really is one harsh punishment because as much as it sounds like an act of mercy, the possibility to see what's going on in the others' chamber would turn out to be a blessing _and_ a curse.

In the beginning they were free to move around their respective cells but both of them repeatedly touched the barrier which inflicted pretty bad burns on their skin. Yet they kept doing it and Ryuunosuke never saw himself but he is sure they were trying to at least _pretend_ to touch each other that way.  
  


They were robbed of that comforting illusion as well as they were handcuffed and chained to the walls to prevent further injuries and shortly afterwards Gaku's arms had to be tied up as well because he was eager to bite through the metal of the chains to free his hands.

Now Gaku is only granted to be free of his restraints during night time though his bed is enclosed by another, a harmless, barrier to keep him in check.

  
  


Almost every time Ryuunosuke passes their confines by on his routine rounds the two of them look at each other. Having his arms tied, Gaku's options are limited of course but both of them do have access to a wide range of distractions yet their eyes are literally glued as if the sight of their loved one is the only thing that keeps them from going insane. As if it's their source of life, the fuel to keep their will to endure all of this.

  
  


They were holding out considerably well but at some point Tenn refused to eat. Well, he refused to until he was unable to by default and he threw up when he was force-fed which was quite the ordeal because thanks to the transparency of the barrier Gaku was able to see and he didn't like what he saw for sure.

The magical powers of the inmates are sealed due to the constitution of the building so all he could do was to go on a rampage, screaming in a rage fit Ryuunosuke has rarely seen before; knocking the scarce interior of his cell over by flapping his demon wings. It took three guards and a shot of sedation to calm him down.

After that incident Tenn did his best to eat again, most probably for Gaku's sake. It took a while until he was able to ingest properly but he managed and got better. Ryuunosuke even hears him sing now and then during the night and when he does he goes to sneak a peek.

What he discovers is sad but not unfamiliar. Tenn lies in bed, his awe-inspiring wings swaying in a slow pace while he quietly sings into the darkness. His tired gaze is aimed at Gaku who is also not asleep but sitting on his own bed, pressing his forehead and palms flat against the barrier surrounding it.

Gaku is certainly aware that Tenn is singing and even though he can't hear anything his expression is so soft, so full of longing and love that Ryuunosuke is sure that his memory of Tenn's voice has not faded yet. The thought that it might will over time pains Ryuunosuke and he sincerely wishes he could do something to ease their suffering. But he _can't_ and since he has somewhat made friends with them it hurts him even more.

They both asked of him to deliver a few words to the other, _begged_ even, tried to bargain with him and other guards but to no avail. Any communication between them is strictly forbidden.

  
The barrier that separates them makes it impossible any way. Whenever they try to mouth words, sign or write them down, the barrier turns into a wall of darkness, punishing them with being unable to see each other for about an hour for trying to do so.

So Ryuunosuke came up with other ways to get around the system.  
  


When he delivers food to Gaku he hums the melodies he has heard Tenn sing the night before. When he visits Tenn in his cell to bring new towels he always mixes one of Gaku's into the pile. Ryuunosuke even risked his job once by picking one of Tenn's feathers up from the ground to give it to Gaku later. It was totally worth it because Gaku was _overjoyed_ and Tenn's lips widening into a smile seeing it through the barrier was the heartwarming cherry on top.

  
  
Tenn's smiles are beautiful but they are a rarity. Ryuunosuke knows that Tenn is strong but he also knows that Tenn cries more often than he lets on. He's disturbingly good at hiding his emotions for a divine entity but there was one time he wasn't able to keep the calm facade.  
  
Being convicted and imprisoned, Heaven doesn't bother with Tenn anymore apparently but Hell is unfortunately not that forgiving. Or easily satisfied with the punishment Gaku was subjected to.  
  
  
  
The demon that demands entry to Gaku's cell gives Ryuunosuke goosebumps for a reason he can't quite grasp when he leads him there because his appearance is not that different from Gaku's. His personality on the other hand is far more wicked Ryuunosuke notices as he keeps standing outside the cell to eavesdrop.  
  
  
"Ah, the treacherous insect, long time no see, Gaku. I have a present for you."  
  
Gaku is forced to his knees by a single punch to his stomach and even stays silent when the same fist impacts his left cheek.  
  
  
Tenn instinctively calls out his name and jumps up of from his seat on the bed to rush towards the barrier. His impulse to help Gaku made him forget about being chained to the walls but the force that pulls him back harshly as he reaches the limit of their length reminds him quickly. He stumbles backwards before he drops down onto the floor.  
  
The movement on the other side of the barrier catches the demon's attention. He flashes Tenn a toothy grin and kicks Gaku's back so he ends up groveling.

  
"Is that him?", he says and grabs a fistful of Gaku's hair to raise his head, eyes fixed on Tenn, "Hmm.. yeah, I can totally see your reasoning now. Isn't he a pretty one."  
  


The demon licks his lips and Gaku growls menacingly.  
  
"Take your eyes off of him or am I'm gonna rip them out!"

  
"Shut up, you useless sucker."  
  
Gaku knows his nose is broken the second his face meets the floor and he's probably gonna have a prolonged headache from the kick to his face that follows. But all of that doesn't matter to him anymore when he notices that Tenn is about to shed tears, his beautiful features distorted into a display of worry and second-hand suffering.

Tenn is fighting against his restraints and his lips are moving wildly, at first while his gaze is aimed at Gaku – and then it looks even more desperate when his gaze is set on the other demon. Gaku can very well guess what Tenn is saying, even without being able to hear him. He appreciates his empathy but he'd rather not have Tenn see any of this.

  
"Look, he's begging.. I think? It's a lil' hard to say without sound.", the demon snickers spitefully, "His desperation is pretty sweet though, flapping his wings like a caged bird.. Y'know, I came here to plane your horns but I think I'll postpone that."  
  
Gaku tries to get back up and he is only able to when the demon grabs one of his horns to jerk him back into a kneeling position.  
  
"I think I'll pay a visit to your pretty angel in his cell next time, that poor thing seems to be really _lonely_ over there.", the demon sneers, "You can sit back and watch him getting defiled, I bet he's gonna cry and writhe really nicely-"

  
Gaku spits a good amount of blood that has accumulated in his mouth into the other's face and struggles against the hold in rising rage.  
  
"Don't you dare to touch Tenn with your filthy hands! I swear I'm gonna kill you if you lay a single finger on him!"

  
There's not much more conversation going on after this. The continued violence towards a completely defenseless Gaku he's forced to witness without being able to do anything about it makes Tenn lapse into a state of hysteria.  
The nauseating noises of Gaku being physically abused and the sound of Tenn's despaired wailing as if the world was about to end still shake Ryuunosuke down to the core when he remembers that day.

It also reminds him of his own powerlessness. He can't keep Gaku safe from this kind of mistreatment by Hell – but he is very well able to protect Tenn from any kind of violation and that's exactly what he assures Gaku of later that day. No demon, or any other outsider aside from an ambassador of Heaven, is allowed to enter Tenn's cell, ever.  
  
  
Gaku's relief about Ryuunosuke promising him enables him to finally allow himself some rest and he smiles reassuringly at Tenn who still cowers on the floor as close to the barrier as possible. Ryuunosuke hands Gaku an ice bag to cool his swollen face and sighs deeply.

Tenn never says it out loud in Ryuunosuke's presence but he obviously feels responsible for Gaku's mistreatment. And while Gaku's wounds heal quickly, Tenn seems to fall apart at an equal pace.

  
  


About four months after their conviction and a week after that specific day, Tenn asks Ryuunosuke to inform the council that he wishes to speak to them – Ryuunosuke forwards the message and he fights like a lion to have them grant Tenn's plea to at least listen to what he has to say.  
  


Ryuunosuke doesn't know what exactly Tenn told them on that day because Tenn kept quiet about it and little did he know that he would find out about it the hard way very soon.

“Tsunashi, you're on good terms with the demon in chamber eight, right?”, his superior asks during one of the meetings the guards hold regularly, “Since the council ordered it, things are supposed to go off smoothly today and it would be best if _you_ put him away behind the barrier. He can rage as much as he wants in there.”

Ryuunosuke is still petrified with horror from what he has heard previously.

“..I will do that but.. I won't assist in anything else in regard to this.”

His superior nods and sends him away with a fling of his hand. Ryuunosuke turns on his heels and walks out of the meeting room before he breaks into a dash.

“Gaku.”, he says breathlessly as he enters his cell, “Please step back behind the barrier.”  
  


“What's up, Ryuu?”, Gaku asks and quirks a brow, “Did something happen?”

  
“Step back right away,”, Ryuunosuke interrupts him, “we don't have much time. Hurry!”

Gaku gets up immediately and retreats to the side of his bed where Ryuunosuke undoes his restraints and seals him behind the barrier.  
  


“Gaku,”, Ryuunosuke utters and bites his lip, “They are going to make you watch and even listen, try not to-”

“Tsunashi.”

Ryuunosuke twitches and falls silent before he whispers a _I'm sorry_ to Gaku and leaves his cell upon being called.

Gaku is obviously confused and his eyes widen as he watches three guards entering Tenn's cell.  
  


“Today is your luckiest but at the same time worst day, angel.”, one of the guards says as Tenn sits up to look at them with a similar look of confusion, “Come on now.”

He grasps Tenn's arm and roughly pulls him to the ground which causes Tenn to groan and Gaku to bang his fists against the wall of the barrier in protest. It takes him a few seconds to realize that he has actually _heard_ what was spoken on the other side.  
  


“Hold him down!”

  
The wrinkles between Ryuunosuke's brows deepen and he grits his teeth as the other two guards push Tenn to lie on his stomach, pinning his torso and shackled wrists there. Gaku has started to scream and shout by then, desperation and anger audible in his voice.

“Tenn! Hey, what are you doing to him?! Stop it!”

  
Cheek pressed to the cold stone floor, Tenn smiles weakly at him.

“It's okay, Gaku..”

Gaku stills right away. This is the first time in months that he has heard Tenn's voice – and it crushes his heart as well as it gives him strength.  
  


At the sight of the third guard pulling his sword from his hilt Gaku's jaw drops and the fear displayed on his features is so unlike the nature of a demon it only assures Ryuunosuke that their love is the purest he has ever come across.

The guards grab each of Tenn's wings, spreading them out harshly and Tenn's eyes water at the pain caused by the action and the prospect of what's going to happen.

“No, don't!”, Gaku cries out upon realizing their intent, “I beg you, don't hurt him! Do it to me instead!”  
  


But not a single tone of what Gaku screams can be heard in Tenn's cell, not that any of the guards would care any way. Tenn can see but not hear him plead and the tears finally escape his eyes.  
  


“It's okay..”  
  


The guard raises the sword above his head and swings it forward. Right before it comes into contact with the scapula socket of Tenn's left wing, Ryuunosuke turns his head away and squeezes his eyes shut.  
  


Tenn's heart-wrenching scream of pain pierces his entire being and he doesn't want to imagine how Gaku feels in that moment. The horrible sounds of flesh and bones being chopped repeatedly makes him twitch, Tenn's wails ripping his heart apart.

“One off, one more to go.”, the guard with the sword sneers eventually, “I gotta admit, your body is tougher than it looks. You still conscious?”

  
Tenn pants heavily, tears rushing down his face and he gulps before he gathers the strength to utter a snarky reply.

“Fuck you.”  
  


“What a bad mouth that angel has, is that your beloved demon's influence? Well, let's see how arrogant you still are when I take my sweet time cutting off that other feathered limb of yours..”  
  


As the guard turns his threat into reality and starts to not only hack but also saw at his right wing in order to prolong his suffering, Tenn's screaming is even more intense than before.

In the corner of his eye Ryuunosuke sees blood splattering literally everywhere, an alarming amount of individual pale pink feathers soaring into the air. It looks like a storm of cherry blossom petals and Ryuunosuke would consider it beautiful if the scene wasn't as horrifying to look at as watching a wolf brutally ripping a swan apart. He tears his eyes away from the dark red puddle forming on the ground to glance at Gaku since he has been quiet – too quiet.  
  


Apparently, Gaku is in a state of shock. Frozen stiff in place, watching the gruesome scenario with eyes open wide.  
When Tenn's screams finally die down, they are replaced by intense sobbing.

“Hah. Now, let's take the trash out.”, the guard says and jerks his head in the direction of Tenn's blood splattered wings before he wipes his sword clean and puts it back into the hilt.  
  
The other two pick up the dismembered wings to drag them outside and without granting Tenn another word or look the three of them leave the cell.  
  
  
“Hey..”, Gaku suddenly finds his voice again at the sight, “Hey!!”  
  


Gaku is finally able to escape his paralysis and bangs a fist against the barrier.

  
“Treat his wounds at least, you assholes! He's going to bleed to death! HEY!”, he screams, “..Ryuu.. _Ryuu_! You can hear me, right?! Do something, help Tenn!”

  
  


“.. Don't cry, Gaku.”

Gaku immediately snaps his neck to look at Tenn. ....crying? He touches his cheek and his breath hitches when his fingertips meet wet skin.  
  


“It's alright, don't worry.”, Tenn says weakly, tears still rushing down his own face.  
  
  
“How is this alright!? You shitty angel, what-  
  


“I have no idea what you're babbling over there but knowing you, you're probably calling me names again, fufu.”, Tenn chuckles before his face distorts into a pained expression again, “But I'm sorry.. I know my wings were what you liked the most about me. I'm so sorry, Gaku..”

Tenn starts sobbing again and tries to get up into a sitting position though his arms lack the strength to do so.  
  


“Who cares about your damn wings now?! You're injured!”, Gaku argues back, more tears popping out from beneath his eyelids, not caring that Tenn can't even hear him, “This is not your fault, if anything.. it's mine!”

“Gaku,-”  
  


Tenn's voice gets cut off suddenly and this time, Gaku doesn't even need to take a guess at what Tenn says after this. The movements of his lips are easy to read and Gaku inhales sharply.  
  
Against all expectation the barrier does not turn pitch black to block his view and Gaku later on supposes it didn't to further hurt him by making him watch Tenn suffer.

Loud voices from outside catch his attention and the door of Tenn's cell being ripped open startles Gaku. A wave of relief washes over him when it's Ryuunosuke entering, carrying a box clamped between his arm and torso, a bowl in his hand and a towel draped over his shoulder.

He argues with someone in the hallway until Ryuunosuke finally closes the door and rushes to Tenn's side where he puts the bowl and the box on the ground. A deep sigh eases the tension of Gaku's muscles when Ryuunosuke dips the towel into what appears to be water.

“Tenn.. just what were you thinking?”, Ryuu asks quietly.  
  


“It's the only way.”, Tenn replies and blinks slowly, eyes glued to Gaku yet again, “It's the only way to free him.”

Ryuunosuke merely shakes his head and starts to wipe Tenn's own blood off of his body and the stumps that used to carry his wings. He carefully drapes bandages around them and helps Tenn to lie down on his bed.

  
  


By the dawn of the next day breaking Tenn comes down with a fever and Gaku is forced to stay behind his bedside barrier as precautionary measure. Ryuunosuke can't take to see him so worried, walking back and forth along the barrier like a captive cat, unable to calm down. He volunteers to work a second shift to take care of Tenn because he knows it puts Gaku's mind at ease, at least a bit.

Ryuunosuke does everything possible – but as expected, Tenn's condition worsens quickly. Gaku is throwing a fit once again when a bunch of guards take Tenn away until Ryuunosuke peeks in through the cell door window.

“He's at the hospital ward now.”, he breathes and quickly leaves again before anyone can hold him accountable for telling Gaku.

Tenn's cell stays empty. One day, two days. It feels like an eternity and Gaku becomes disheartened as much as he worries and it shows on his face. Ryuunosuke wants to update him on how Tenn is doing, wants Gaku to see him again since they were granted at least that much despite being imprisoned – but he is not allowed to and he hates it. The uncertainty is obviously eating away at Gaku and Ryuunosuke starts to feel guilty.

On the morning of day three Ryuunosuke and another guard release Gaku from his confines.  
  


“How is Tenn?”, he immediately asks but Ryuunosuke avoids looking him in the eye, a pained expression on his face, “..what's going on?”

  
“Demon Gaku, your penalty is revoked as of today due to change of circumstances. You are officially dismissed and you will be guided to the portal chamber shortly where you are free to choose any destination, until then you are to behave.”

  
“Revoked? Change of circumstances?”, Gaku repeats and suddenly his stomach churns, “What change of circumstances!? Fuck, where is Tenn!?”

  
Ryuunosuke bites his lip and the other guard steps in for him.

“Tied penalties get revoked for one party in case the other pertaining party ceases to exist.”

Gaku's restraints fall down to the floor accompanied by the metallic rattling of the chains as they are removed but he doesn't move an inch.  
  
"Cease to.. does that mean Tenn is..?"  
  


Ryuunosuke gulps the lump in his throat down and puts a hand on Gaku's back to guide him to the hallway and towards the portal chamber.

“I can handle things alone now.”, he says and the other guard nods before leaving the two in front of the portal in form of a grand mirror.

  
Gaku stares blankly at his own feet and Ryuunosuke gulps again.  
  
“Gaku..”  
  


“On the day they cut off his wings..”, Gaku utters and looks at Ryuunosuke, brows drawn together in desperation and pain, "..the last thing Tenn said to me, I couldn't hear but he definitely told me _goodbye_. So he knew back then already.."  
  
  
"Gaku, let me-"  
  
  
“I've nowhere to return to. No matter where I go it would be meaningless. Without Tenn, it's... Ryuu, was he in pain when he died? Did he say anything?", Gaku's voice cracks and he grasps Ryuunosuke's upper arms, "What did they do with his body? I wanna see him one last time! Ryuu, please, I need to-"

Ryuunosuke can't stand it anymore and launches forward to lock Gaku into a hug.

“Dammit, I'm gonna be a dead man if the council finds out I spilled.. and Tenn made me promise not to tell you either, but..”

Ryuunosuke whispers into his ear and Gaku's eyes widen before Ryuunosuke pulls back and a smile forms on his lips.

“Now, hurry up and go.”

_Tenn let himself be mutilated because he knew it would abolish your tied conviction. He asked for it himself_ to free you _, he chose to relinquish his immortality_ for your sake _.. angels don't die when they lose their wings; they become human.  
_

* * *

_Unnamed city, 5 months later_

Tenn briefly buries his face deeper into the muffler around his neck and sighs, his warm breath forming a faint white cloud in the coldness of the air before it dissipates. He purses his lips looking through the glass of the shop window – what hauled his attention is a big pair of white fake wings tacked there. Nothing but a decoration and yet the sight of it instills a longing inside him, a certain yearning. Not for something, but for someone.

All that's left is nostalgia and the large twin scar on his back where the stumps of his wings rotted off months ago. He doesn't have a memento to hold onto, nothing but his by now mortal brain to keep the happy memories alive.

The yearning now becomes painful and he feels like crying.

Tenn doesn't know how long he's been standing there staring but he eventually closes his eyes for a moment and sighs deeply again before he turns on his heels to continue running his errands. He is only able to take a single step before he bumps into another person face first.  
  


“Excuse me, I wasn't paying attention..”, Tenn mutters and intends to smile at the person to avoid any potential trouble but his breath gets stuck in his lungs when the person flashes him a smile themselves.

“...finally found you, you shitty angel.”

It takes Tenn a few seconds to process but even then he doesn't ask why, doesn't ask how. He all but drops the bag he is holding to leap forward and press their bodies together in a tight embrace.  
  


The familiarity of Gaku's arms around him, the sensation of his breath against the skin of his neck, the sound of his voice.. He was deprived of all of this for roughly a year but it feels like an eon now that they are finally reunited. Tenn was convinced he would never see his beloved ever again, he was convinced he made sure Gaku would find happiness somewhere else, with _someone_ else.

  
Tenn's palms brush along Gaku's back and that's when he notices. He gently pushes Gaku away ever so slightly and looks at him in both surprise and awe before his fingers find their way into his untamed locks of silver hair. Tenn presses his lips together and his eyes start to water when he traces the two circular scarrings on Gaku's scalp with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"You are such an idiot..", Tenn tries to suppress the sobs from coming and cups Gaku's cheeks.  
  
  
Gaku nuzzles into the touch immediately.  
  
"Did you really think I'd leave you alone?", he smiles and puts his hand onto Tenn's to hold it and place a kiss on his palm afterwards, "I'd rather live and die as a human than spend eternity without your crabbiness, though I gotta say Earth is quite hard to navigate and that's why it took so lo-"  
  
  
Tenn shuts him up by kissing Gaku impetuously and Gaku immediately wraps his arms around Tenn's waist again. Neither of them feels like letting go but as it is, they won't have to.

They both exchanged one lifetime for another and the price they paid for being able to spend it together was worth every second of suffering they went through.

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we give our characters a cliché happy end after they suffer for one another like that.
> 
> I apologize for the lack of deeper explanation here and there but if it's about angels and demons I have a VERY concrete idea in regard to the worldbuilding; I didn't want to elaborate on my preferred mechanics too much in this fic though, sorry. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> (PS: I like to imagine that they occasionally go for a coffee together with Ryuu..)


End file.
